onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hina
| jname = ヒナ | rname = Hina | ename = Hina | first = Chapter 171; Episode 127 | affiliation = Marines; Black Cage Corps | occupation = Marine Captain | epithet = | jva = Tomoko Naka | 4kids eva = Kathleen Delaney | Funi eva = Jennifer Seman | age = 32 (debut) 34 (after timeskip) | birth = March 3 | dfbackcolor = 7D0552 | dftextcolor = B6CFF3 | dfname = Ori Ori no Mi | dfename = Bind-Bind Fruit (Viz); Cage-Cage Fruit (4Kids, FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Cage | dftype = Paramecia }} is a Marine captain, and a former classmate of notable Marine Vice Admiral Smoker; she is also the focus of both Jango and Fullbody's affections. Appearance Hina is a tall and slim woman with long hair reaching down to her back and framing her face on both sides with two locks. Although her hair is featured as pink in the manga and pinkish-blonde in the anime, Oda initially coloured it golden blonde. She has a womanly figure, with large breasts, and is somewhat attractive to the Marines that are under her command, as well as to certain pirates. She has dark brown eyes and always wears red lipstick. She is sometimes seen smoking. During her first appearance, she wore a purple suit with a white blouse underneath, and a pair of dark brown shoes. Her second attire consists of a purple shirt, with golden motifs on the front and a large neckline revealing her ample breasts, with matching long pants and high-heeled shoes. She also sports a bead necklace around her neck, and dons a pair of purple sunglasses, either covering her eyes or on her forehead. This outfit is accompanied, when she is on duty or out of battle, by a standard Marine coat draped over her shoulders like a cape, much like many other ranked officers. She usually puts on a pair of dark brown gloves for battle. Gallery Personality Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person, though this only seems to add to her attractiveness for her subordinates. It is normal for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own names like "Hina fail". This is seen as "cute". For her part, however, she coldly spurns any advances made towards her. She has been shown to have respect for nearly everyone, even her enemies, seeing as she could coolly admit that she lost to Luffy. Relationships She is a long-time friend of Vice Admiral Smoker, joining the Marines at the same time as him, and helping him getting out of situations that could have gotten Smoker fired. She is usually followed around by her two admirers Jango and Fullbody. While she finds them a bother and coldly turns away all their efforts to win her affection (thinking of them somewhat as "dorks" more than anything), she still however allows them to become (and remain) her subordinates. Abilities and Powers As a marine captain, Hina has command over lower-ranking subordinates. She has proven to be quite perceptive, as she was able to see through Miss Goldenweek's, Mr. 5's and Miss Valentine's disguises by looking at their wanted posters. She is a fairly skilled unarmed combatant, being able, with the aid of her Devil Fruit, to beat Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, a powerful hand-to-hand fighter, in their one-on-one fight. Devil Fruit She has received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" because of her Ori Ori no Mi ability, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. She can also let others pass through her body, in the process getting trapped in a ring of iron. She can also extend her arms to form a cage to produce the same effects to people who pass through its bars. Weapons Aside from being a tough Marine and a Devil Fruit user, Hina also has at her disposal the . So far only "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. History Past Years ago, she was at the Marine academy training alongside Smoker. While she was a shining example of a student, Smoker was a troublemaker and Hina had to bail him out on several occasions. Recruiting Two Idiots Hina was first seen in Jango's mini-series, when Jango and Fullbody spotted her and became her followers. Baroque Works Saga Battle at Alabasta Hina was formally introduced during the attack on the Straw Hat Pirates at Alabasta as they were trying to leave. She was forced out of formation by Mr. 2 using his Mane Mane no Mi powers to trick her. Later she had no other choice but to give up chasing them after Luffy threw the spears the "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" had fired at them back in their direction, damaging the ships much to Hina's annoyance. Capturing Baroque Works She was next seen in the Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" mini-series capturing Miss Valentine. She was once again tricked by Mr. 2's Mane Mane no Mi powers when he disguised himself this time as Mr. 3. Whitebeard War Saga Gathering at Marineford When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Hina reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Mariejois. War at Marineford Three hours before Ace's execution, she was seen listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. She later attacked Luffy but he activated Gear Second to dodge Hina's attempt to ensnare him, Hina then ended up attacking her own allies. She was then seen silently admitting defeat to herself. At the end of the war, she was seen standing next to her fellow marines. Major Battles *Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (disguised as Monkey D. Luffy) *Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies **Hina vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia * Her birthday is March 3, a Japanese holiday called Hina-matsuri or Girls' Day (coinciding with her name). * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Hina is ranked the 62nd most popular character in One Piece. References Site Navigation ca:Hina de:Hina es:Hina fr:Hina it:Hina Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Marine Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Cover Story Introduction